Love Triangles
by SomethingWierdAndWonderful
Summary: A new warbler comes in and causes a stir. Will Kurt and Blaine's friendship be ruined, or will they find something more?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new warbler comes in and causes a stir. Will Kurt and Blaine lose their friendship, or will they find something more?

Blaine's Point of View:

The sun tumbled through the window, illuminating the beautiful warbler practice room with a golden light. The room was decorated with timeless ornate furniture and antiques. There was not a corner of the room that did not scream grace. Until you got to us. Guys all around the room clad in Dalton uniform were yelling and chatting. I saw Thad and Jeff attempting to win at a thumb war. Wes was chasing David all around the room yelling "MR BANGY WILL GET YOOOU!" Until the clock struck 4:30. Wes regained his composure and sat behind the warbler desk followed by a put out David, nursing his head, and a dismayed Thad who had just lost a thumb war.

Wes rapped his gavel three consecutive times on the beautifully smooth mahogany table. I smiled at Kurt who, since joining the Warblers, was trying to gain favour, so was now sitting ramrod straight, listening as Wes rambled on. He is adorable. But I do not like him. At all. Wes spoke about regionals against New Directions and what Katy Perry number to do next. Kurt rolled his bright glasz eyes at that comment, probably due to the fact that inside his head he way screaming WHY NOT LADY GAGA! He was biting his tongue! He was definitely trying to hold in a sarcastic comment. That is what I love about Kurt. As a friend.

Then, something Wes said actually caught my attention. "Today, we are welcoming a new warbler." I sat up intrigued, as did every other boy in the room, all of us turning at exactly the same time to the door. "Please welcome Alan Thorne."

The doors flew open, emitting a light gush of air over everyone in the room, but all of a sudden, I did not care. Woah! The guy standing there was amazing. He had tan skin and piercing green eyes that told a thousand stories. His dark hair was slicked back into a styled yet perfectly unstyled position. He had sculpted muscles and a tight jaw line. The Dalton uniform fitted him perfectly. He flashed a blinding smile and took a seat beside… Kurt. Why Kurt? Now he was smiling at him. And laughing. I decided I had to get to know this new guy better. I felt drawn to him, like a magnet to a… paperclip? Note to self: come up with better similes. I needed to meet this guy.

Kurt's Point of View:

I watched as Blaine openly gawped at the new guy. He was okay, but he was no Blaine. I can't tell anyone that I have a crush on Blaine, though. He is my best friend, and that's all we'll ever be. Plus, he doesn't like me like that. Sure he always flirts with me, but he does that with a lot of people. Sure he always holds my hand but he must do that with a lot of people.

The new guy came in through the doors and sat next to… me! He sat on the burgundy sofa, almost a bit too close to me. "I'm Alan," he said, flashing a smile that reminded me of the Cheshire cat in my favourite book that my mother used to read to me, Alice in Wonderland. My false smile slipped for a moment as I remembered my mother. Her beautiful silky hair and her eyes that could light up a room. I decided that I needed to say something so I said "Yeah, Wes just said that." To my surprise, he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but I don't believe I cracked a joke," I reminded him.

"I know. But I get the feeling someone is glaring holes into the back of your perfectly styled ,might I add, hair." He replied. I blushed as he complemented my hair. A light pink dusted my cheeks like glitter. I always hated how much I blushed.

I turned around and came face to face with Blaine. He broke the eye contact and gave a shy wave and his wonderfully crooked smile. I smiled back and returned to my conversation. "That's Blaine Anderson, my best friend. I have no idea what was up with the glaring though." We settled down as Wes gave us a steely glare causing Alan and I to cover our mouths with our hands to withhold giggles.

Alan's Point of View:

Once warbler practice was over, I watched as Kurt walked gracefully out of the room after shouting a brisk goodbye over his perfect shoulder. I ran to catch up with him yelling "Kurt, wait up!" He slowed down and eventually came to a halt beside a tall vase filled with the most beautiful blue flowers I have ever seen. They matched his eyes. I stared at his angelic face as his melodic voice rung out with a high "Yes?" I stared at him for a moment, just drinking in his features. His button nose, his glasz eyes, and also the way his cheeks dusted with an adorable pink because of how close we were standing. Suddenly, I felt rather nervous. "Um, I, er was wondering if…. maybe you would like to um come out to get a cup of coffee with me?"

A smirk graced his features at the way I stammered but he agreed and we made our way into the car park. As we were about to get into the car, the annoying Anderson kid from earlier came running up behind us, out of breath and panting. "Hey Kurt and oh hi Alan! What a surprise! I was wondering if maybe you guys would want to accompany me for a cup of coffee at the Lima Bean?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurt roll his eyes but nod eagerly. Something was wrong here. I hesitantly agreed and we got in the car. We talked all the way there. Me and Kurt had a lot in common. We both loved fashion and musicals. I think Blaine might have said some things about them but I can't remember. I can only remember the way Kurt's eyes turned from a light blue to almost green when he was excited….

TBC :P


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine POV:

We entered the Lima Bean. I was hit by the sudden aroma of roasted coffee and freshly baked cookies. I looked over at Kurt and Alan, who were still deep in conversation. Something twisted in my stomach. I ignored it and averted my gaze. I surveyed the room. It was rather busy, filled with people who needed a cup of coffee after the harsh day. Two particular people stood out to me. There were two men, sitting in the far corner, holding hands and smiling at each other. The taller one with blonde hair leant over and whispered something into the others ear. He laughed and leant over for a chaste kiss. It made my heart warm, like a child receiving a present on Christmas day. I hope that someday, I would be that happy. Suddenly an image of Kurt flashed across my mind. I shook my head, dismissing it as worrying why he was talking to Alan so much.

I sighed. Alan was so perfect. I glanced at him again. He was telling Kurt about his old school, his eyes a fire, they burned so bright with happiness. He was gesturing wildly with his arms. The guy in front of us stepped aside and I poked Kurt in the side to alert him we could now order. Before I could say anything, however, Alan had stepped forward.

"I'll order. The place is filling really quickly, you go find a table," he said, flashing the red head behind the counter his cheeky grin. I melted and nodded, still in a daze. I followed Kurt to our normal table, which never seemed to have anyone sitting at it, and admired how gracefully he sat down._ What? Alan is the person you should be admiring!_

"So, Alan's nice!" Kurt exclaimed. I nodded, already highly aware of the fact.

"I saw you looking at him, you know," Kurt said in a hushed whisper, leaning over the table to look me in the eye. I held in a breath at the beautiful pale blue his eyes were at the moment. _What? Alan's eyes are beautiful!_ It was then that I noticed the slight disappointment behind Kurt's smile. What was that? I was about to ask when Alan slid into the chair next to me, his cheeks flushed and hair slightly tousled. I forgot how to form words.

"A grande non-fat mocha for Kurt," he said placing the cup carefully in front of Kurt, who smiled his thanks. I noticed how their fingers brushed for a little longer than necessary. Alan's smile lit up like a light bulb.

"Sorry Blaine, I didn't know what your order was, so I got you a cappuccino, like me." It stung a little that he didn't ask for my order, but I got over it and decided I had a new favourite order. He slid the cup over to me. We started up civil conversation.

"So Kurt, I bet your girlfriend likes you being in the warblers," Alan said, nervously picking at the edge of his blazer, looking up at Kurt through his gorgeously thick eyelashes. I nearly choked on my coffee and so did Kurt. The people at the table next to us looked over, slightly concerned.

"Um no, I'm…gay," he said, that gorgeous blush once again dusting his high cheekbone. _No. Not gorgeous. Bad Blaine!_

"Oh, cool me too!" Alan told him, barely suppressing a grin. This puzzled me. But, HE WAS GAY! I needed to get some of the focus onto me so I sat up, put on my best grin (hoping to show off my white teeth) and told him I was gay as well.

"That's great man!" Alan said. Conversation flowed freely from there, each of us discussing our interests and what we enjoyed doing, mostly music. Then the subject turned to sport. I glanced out the window, looking as people glided past, wondering what a complex story their life may be. I had no interest in sport and I assumed neither did Kurt, so the discussion should end soon. I did learn that Alan played lacrosse and polo. There was a comfortable silence while we digested the news and then Alan asked Kurt what sport he played. I attempted to hide my snort behind my coffee cup but not very well. Kurt looked over, his eyes a stormy grey and hurt. Alan frowned in disapproval as well. I instantly felt bad.

"Kurt I-"He cut me off.

"I'll have you know _Blaine; _I was the star kicker at Mckinley. I won the team their first game of the season. I was also a cheerleader and helped win nationals by singing a Celine Dion medley in French!" he said, his eyes dark and words laced with venom. I saw Alan's eyes glaze over at the mention of Kurt being a cheerleader. Kurt a cheerleader? That would be hot. I bet he's really flexible… _No Blaine! _

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Kurt was getting up and grabbing his dior grey coat. It matched his eyes at the moment. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by his glare. He walked out and did not quite reach the door before I saw a tear fall down his face. He must have realised as he ran out. Alan cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay," he told me, his eyes filled with disappointment. He got up and left.

What have I done?

**Hey guys! I was just wondering if I should continue this. If I should and you are interested, please please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
